toontownclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Leaf Clan
Leaf Clan The Leaf Clan was a Clan created by Rainbow originally. It started around 2008 or 2009, and was a popular Clan in its time. In early 2011, Leaf Clan got a new Leader - Windstar-Dragonwing Leaf - who was voted in as Leader by the clan members. Today, he still leads Leaf Clan. This Clan has had a few "remakes" and copies, kind of like what happened to Lizard Clan. However, you can tell which one is the real one by asking for the Leader's name. Leaf Clan has its own lore, story line, and website. Which is why its one of the more well known clans around Toontown. It's what you would call a "roleplay clan". On the forums, which you can find on the website, there are sections that are still, to this day, being used to roleplay on. What the Clan is About In this Clan you can go on missions around Toontown using, primarily, imagination. Many missions include what you read and hear about in Leaf Clan lore. This involves, of course, roleplaying. Granted, it's hard to do with Toontown's filter. Another type of meet up would involve something called "The Leafy Awards". There are a few videos on YouTube that the ex-Leader, Rainbow, has uploaded. They include giving out imaginary badges and promotions based on what the Member has done for the clan. Some were just for fun, such as "Most Fashionable Leaf" and lots others. Usually, though, this Clan is very sedentary and its clan members enjoy hanging out with each other and training their Toons. Overall, it's an accepting clan - regardless of its more dramatic past. Then and Now In the past, Leaf Clan was known as a "war clan". Which means exactly what it says - Clan wars. These silly fights and arguments were a constant annoyance back in the day. Two or more clans would show up at Chip n' Dales Acorn Acres to "fight" aka yell and say "-bites-" like five thousand times in a row. Now those wars are now known as: those embarrassing moments you look back on later and think "was that really me". More drama came from "spying" or invading other Clan "territory". Which lead to arguments and disputes. It's unfortunate that Leaf Clan has such a bad reputation for these things, as they do not uphold these same things as they did in past events. Some people try to engage them in these "wars" but they literally don't care anymore about making everything dramatic due to their laid back attitude. Another thing that no longer is, is their chat. Any chat that you would see as a result of a Google search is no longer their chat. It is abandoned. According to the website, they have moved to Skype. Over the years, Leaf Clan has transformed from a confusing, lump of a Clan to a more organized and laid back group of friends who like to chat and roleplay. There is little to no drama anymore - and when there is it's typically resolved. LEAF Clan - Cypress Sector The Cypress Sector is a close knit group of friends, who play on their own. It is lead by Fairytale Leaf and Leif. You can find it's individual wiki page here. = Category:Major Clans Category:Roleplay Clans Category:Top 10 Most Dangerous Hackers Category:Active Clans Category:Non-Roleplay Clans Category:Mixed Roleplay Clans Category:LEAF Clan